


Franklin and Unicorn (Ink Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people ride the bus to work, Jared rides a unicorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Franklin and Unicorn (Ink Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by jekesta's [unicorn picspam.](http://franklin-bash.livejournal.com/17906.html#cutid1)


End file.
